Masquerade Ball
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: Takes place after the duel between Yami and Yugi. Seto and Yami meet again at a ball that Pegasus is throwing. My goal for his is to be a short story, it was a request. I really hope everyone likes it!


This is for: _arashi wolf princess_ and vampygurl402I asked me to write it. I hope you enjoy it! It's fluffier than I had intended but I have a tendency to make short stories way longer than I meant them to be.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no money from this story. Characters belong to who make them!

Masquerade Ball

Seto grumpily stared at his brother, as Mokuba did the same back. "Seto, you are going! All you have done since Yami left is sulk!" Seto glared, and was about to protest when Mokuba cut him off. "I don't care if Pegasus is throwing it! You are going Seto." The glaring match ended and Seto sighed, "Fine…however I am not going to go in some disguise." Mokuba smiled brightly, "You can be a vampire or something. Hurry! You are already late!" Seto blinked slowly and stood up. He made his way to his bedroom and opened his closet. He picked a simple white button up shirt and some nice fitting black dress pants. Mokuba pranced in and said "here!" He handed Seto a simple black mask. Seto groaned and placed onto his face, he turned in time to be handed some fancy vampire teeth. "Were you planning this?" Mokuba smirked and shrugged. Seto gave him a look but out on his signature trench coat, this one was black. "I will be back soon Mokuba…" As Seto made his way to his blue-eyes jet Mokuba smirked and shot a text to Yugi. _'He's on his way.'_

Yugi checked his phone smiling brightly. He glanced at Yami who was looking a little uncomfortable. Yami looked around the ball room, people were wearing all sorts of costumes. Each person of course were wearing masks. "I still think it was a bit mean to dress Yami like that…" Anzu whispered to Yugi, "I mean, he have his own body and is now dressed as he was in the past…" Jonouchi rolled his eyes, "Not the same…the only costume we could find that was a pharaoh was that _sexy _costume. Yami crossed his arms. He went back into the room that Pegasus had provided them. He stopped in front of the mirror. He looked like he did when he was Pharaoh, but was slightly…questionable. Yami was wearing a skirt type of thing that was styled like any Egyptian king would have worn, but the difference was that it was tight fitting also he was shirtless... In fact is was just short of being skin tight. They had found very convincing gold jewelry that, once again, almost matched what he wore as Atem. Just like in the past, he even had a cape like he used to wear. The puzzle wasn't there though…it was finally resting in peace. Yami gave them a look, "Did you guys have to pick one that as so tight?" Yugi blushed and mumbled, "I couldn't help it…it was all they had." Yugi smiled, "'let's go join them." Putting his mask on and giving Yami his he join the rest of the group in the ball room. Yami placed on the mask and muttered,"At least you got to be a knight Yugi…" Yami found his way to the crowed dance floor. As he looked around he groaned, "How did I lose Yugi? No one can miss the hair that we have…" Yami was about to continue his search when a woman grabbed him and giggled, "Dance with me!" Yami blushed, then figured _why not? _He was successfully dragged to the middle of the room.

Seto placed the mask back on his face as he walked into the manor. "Ah! Kaiba boy!" Seto twitched. "I never thought you would make it!" Pegasus happily made his way over. Seto eyed him, _he's wearing a cartoon bunny costume…_Crossing his arms Seto snorted, "It was Mokuba's idea…" Pegasus giggled smiled, "It will be fun!" Seto watched as Pegasus bounced away. Seto grumbled as he followed him into the ball-room. It was full of people, some were dancing while others stood to the side talking and eating. He watched the dance floor, he blinked. Something caught his eye, eyes narrowing he began to head to the floor. "Kaiba!" Seto blinked, and like that, he lost his target in group of dancers. Yugi smiled up at him, "Mokuba said you were coming!" Seto sighed, "Why are we wearing masks if everyone can point me out?" Yugi laughed, "It's your coat." Seto blinked, _I do wear it all the time. _Taking it off he handed it to a butler who walked by. Then his mind stopped, if Yugi was standing here talking to him then who did he see dancing. Seto froze, looking back at the dance floor he abruptly walked away from Yugi. Yugi smiled and sent a quick text to Mokuba before he joined his friends again.

Yami was being passed around to multiple dancers of both genders. Smiling lightly couldn't believe he was having this much fun. The guy currently leading Yami around the floor stopped. And the voice that reached Yami's ears made him look up. "Mind if I cut in?" the guy got a look, but nodded and handed Yami off to Seto. Yami blinked and stared up at him. Seto kept a straight face as he placed his hand on Yami's hip and took one of his hands. Keeping their eyes locked Yami slid his hand up to Seto's shoulder, and then settled on the back of his neck to mess with his hair. Seto began to lead Yami around the dance floor, and almost immediately they moved in perfect sync. The room milted away as they moved together, not even bothering to notice that many of the other dancers had stopped to watch them. Seto and Yami waltzed around the room as the music continued, they kept their eyes locked, treating it like a challenge. Until Yami gave in and closed the gap, breaking eye contact and placing his head on against Seto's chest. Seto gasp slightly glancing down at Yami. A small smile spread on his face, pulling Yami against him and tightening his grip possessively. As the song came to an end they moved apart. Seto, taking notice of their audience, decided to finished their dance with a little bit of flare. He spun Yami around and dipped him back. Without thinking about it, and keeping Yami dipped back he crushed his lips against Yami's. Yami slipped his fingers into the hair at the back of Seto's head and returned the kiss just as fiercely. The crowd clapped and some, (Jonouchi,) gave a cat call. Seto pulled Yami back up and pressed him against him. Yami felt a small blush grown on his face as he gave him a look as Seto gave him a smug smile. Music began again and the crowd joined them back on the floor. Starting to dance again Yami spoke up, "Always the show off huh?" Seto snorted and kept a possessive hold on him. "I like to brag on things that I have." They kept their bodies touching as they slowly moved together. Seto sighed into Yami's hair. He knew that he should be mad at him for leaving…however, it was hard to be mad at Yami when he was holding him so close. "Yami." He whispered, "Let's go. I'm tired of sharing." Once again Yami let Seto lead him, this time it was away from the crowed room. Yami smiled as he followed him up to the room he was given. Once inside the room and the door closed Seto shoved Yami against the door. Keeping Yami pinned there he devoured his mouth. Yami broke the kiss and his head thumped against the door. Seto smirked against Yami's neck, "glad to have you back Yami…"


End file.
